etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest Knights
The Tempest Knights are an Order of Paladins devoted to Aurus and the protection and preservation of Breeze. They work alongside the town guard in maintaining the peace. Crime is almost non-existent in Breeze thanks to their efforts. While citizens only break laws on rare occasions and are dealt with accordingly, outsiders who enter the town and violate its laws are punished much more harshly than its citizens. Some would agree, it is because of this extreme prejudice that there is so little crime in Breeze. History The Order of Aurus paladins was established centuries ago during the founding of Breeze. When settlers began construction of Breeze and the Temple of Aurus, they had been repeatedly under the harassment of tax collectors from the well-established city of Vhalen. Despite the town’s governing infrastructure had yet to be fully realized, the Vhalenese outriders claimed they owed taxes for their new trade outpost. The devoted monks and clerics of Aurus among the settlers protested and countered that they owed their neighboring city nothing. They refused to pay taxes and promoted the independence of Breeze. The consequences of their choices forced the Vhalenese to escalate their threats into action. A group of mercenaries were hired by the city to raid the temporarily defenseless town. The unfinished Temple of Aurus was especially damaged. This deeply angered one monk in particular: Jorah. When the Vhalenese returned, they offered “protection” against further assaults against their town in exchange for taxes at an even higher rate than before. Against Jorah’s wishes, the other settler leaders hesitantly agreed to Vhalen’s terms. That same night, a tremendous storm unlike anything the settlers had ever seen made landfall, threatening to destroy everything built thus far. Jorah believed the storm had originated from Aurus himself as a result of their submission to Vhalenese rule, even after the desecration of his prospective Temple. While the rest of the settlers retreated to seek refuge from the storm, Jorah ignored the warnings from his peers and braved the hurricane-force winds as he walked in the direction of storm. No one knows for certain what transpired that night, but, when the storm suddenly ceased at daybreak, the town was surprisingly spared any major damage. The settlers believed that Jorah died in the night. Later, the Vhalenese arrived to claim the first tax payment owed to them. Before the exchange could be made, a powerful gust ran through the area followed by a sudden bolt of lightning that struck the ground between the two parties. From the flash emerged Jorah, clad in glorious half-plate armor and wielding a massive four-point shuriken, as the thunder echoed across the land. Light blazing from his eyes, Jorah denied the Vhalenese the taxes demanded. Awestruck, none of the settlers dared to protest. Furious at the prospect of returning once again empty-handed, the Vhalenese threatened the consequences of the refusal will be dire. All the same, Jorah turned them away. In their confusion, the settlers pleaded with Jorah. They begged him to reconsider. Jorah preached that it is only natural for the powerful to exploit the weak as the Vhalenese are attempting. Such is the way of things as Aurus teaches. But, when faced with submission and enslavement after the desecration of his Temple, it is also natural to rebel and fight back. While the settlers agreed with Jorah, they remained convinced that they did not have the means to stand against Vhalen. One week later, a group of Vhalenese officials arrived at the head of a large mercenary company. Jorah alone came out to meet them. He ordered them to leave peacefully and that Breeze was to remain free of Vhalenese rule. They naturally refused Jorah and ordered the attack. An incredible cyclone began to form around Jorah. A powerful hailstorm erupted over the invaders. Lightning struck all around them. Jorah’s shuriken, later known as Aurus’ Wrath, radiated with magical energies as it was hurled at the attackers while a tornado followed in its wake. The Vhalenese and mercenary company were forced to retreat. The settlers cheered as they felt blessed by Aurus for their liberation. They wanted to thank Jorah for all he had done, despite their doubts. However, after the dust had settled, he was nowhere to be found. The settlers were inspired by Jorah’s selfless act. The best warriors, clerics, and monks banded together to form the Order of Aurus paladins, now known as the Tempest Knights, in preparation for retaliation from Vhalen. But, it never came. It is rumored that every time the Vhalenese marched out for a counterattack, they were forced back by terrible weather conditions. Today, the Tempest Knights continue to protect Breeze by the blessing of Aurus. A great statue of Jorah standing tall with Aurus’ Wrath raised in the air was erected on the road at the half-way point between Breeze and Vhalen as a reminder of his sacrifice and Breeze’s independence. To this day, that momument still stands as an eternal wind softly swirls up around it. Tempest Knights in 5th Edition and Pathfinder Tempest Knights function as normal Paladins using the 5e system. They normally fall under the Oath of Vengeance path. For added flavor, with the permission of your DM, substitute all radiant damage that is normally associated with your damage with lightning damage. Tempest Knights in Pathfinder/3.5e are slightly more problematic due to alignment restrictions. This Order falls more under the Chaotic Good alignment as they value the Freedom and Liberation domains of Aurus in a higher regard than the others. A homebrew solution is in progress to possibly resolve this issue